Mas Que Palabras
by Bel Snape
Summary: Draco decide escribirle una carta a Hermione para decirle lo que siente
1. Chapter 1

Hermione:

Como puede ser que te ame tanto? , todo en vos me parece perfecto: tu cabello castaño cayendo sobre tu espalda, tus ojos color miel que expresan todo la bondad que hay en este mundo pero cuando me miras a mi solo expresan odio y asco, y eso me duele muchisimo, aunque se con certeza , que me merezco cada una de tus muestras de odio.

Por que te busco en cada chica que veo? Si ya se que tu belleza y perfeccion son inigualables.

Eres lo en lo primero que pienso al despertarme y en lo ultimo al acostarme.

Me duele ver que estas con el idiota de Weasley y no conmigo, que es el, quien te acaricia y te besa, que es a quien miras enamorada.

Si tan solo supieras que ya no soy el mismo de antes, que el haberme enamorado de vos me cambio la vida, ahora se lo que es el amor pero desgraciadamente tambien se lo que es sufrir. Si tan solo me quisieras un poco de lo mucho que yo te amo , si tan solo entendieras que soy capaz de todo por vos , que daria mi vida por verte feliz ,sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que me llena de paz y que me hace ver lo bella que es la vida.

Seria capaz de todo con tal de que estemos juntos el resto de la eternidad porque se que con vos no me hace falta nada.

Es extraño ver que yo, Draco Malfoy, mujeriego por naturaleza, solo tenga ojos para vos, porque desde que entraste en mi corazon, ninguna chica iguala tu belleza y tu simpleza.

Tienes el poder de hacerme feliz con tan solo mirarme aunque sea un segundo.

Ya no me importa lo que diga la gente, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que te amo, que soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma, y que nada ni nadie me hará dejar de amarte.

Aunque te parezca imposible, yo te amo y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que estemos juntos.

Porque se que en nombre de este inmenso amor que siento por vos que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me ames aunque me lleve toda la vida.

Por ultimo quiero agradecerte por haberme mostrado un lado de la vida que no conocia

Tuyo Siempre

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas!! Al principio quería que esta historia sea one –shoot pero me di cuenta que la historia daba para muchos capítulos mas. Acá les dejo el 2do cap

Espero que les guste!! DEJEN REWIES

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Draco, su Draco, le decía que la amaba, hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba que sucediera esto pero ahora era tarde ,ella estaba con Ron, era verdad, no lo amaba y nunca lo haría pero lo quería muchísimo y no quería lastimarlo sabiendo todo lo que la amaba…

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Si tan solo esa carta hubiese llegado dos meses atrás, seria la chica más feliz del mundo.

Ella creía haber olvidado su amor por el Slytherin, pero este crecía cada vez más y eso le dolía porque ella creía que su relación era imposible, pero al parecer todos los sueños se cumplen… aunque sea en el momento más inoportuno.

Esta carta era el detalle mas romántico que había recibido en toda su vida, nadie había hablado de ella así, con tanto amor y cariño.

No entendía como una persona que se muestra hostil y egocéntrica, en el fondo sea tan dulce. Pero como dice el dicho muggle: "Las apariencias engañan".

¿No era un engaño estar pensando en otro chico que no fuera Ron? O ¿Cómo podía juzgar a Draco cuando ella se mostraba segura y autosuficiente, cuando era todo lo contrario?

Que confundida se sentía, sabia que tenia que contarle a Ron, pero también sabía que no podía ya que el pelirrojo saldría inmediatamente a matar al rubio. Y como si todo fuera poco, también tenia que controlar unas ganas irrefrenables de ir con Draco y decirle que ella también lo amaba y que seria capaz de irse con el hasta el fin del mundo para que por fin estén juntos disfrutando de su amor.

Estaba decidida a contarle toda la verdad a su novio pero no sabia como. Como le diría, que quería terminar con su relación, que alguien mas estaba reclamando por su amor y ella quería corresponderle.

Ron, sabia que el corazón de su novia pertenecía a otro pero ella nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que estaba enamorada de su peor enemigo. De tan solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos…

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era Madame Pince, que le decía que ya era la hora de cenar y tenia que irse.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde que llego a la biblioteca, de tan metida en sus problemas que seguía confundida, estar en la biblioteca, en soledad, siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor…

Se dirigía a toda prisa a su Sala Común para dejar sus libros y para guardar la carta de Draco en su habitación.

Había decidido que después de la cena, hablaría con Ron, y le diría que lo mejor para los dos era separarse.

De repente se dio cuenta que no había decidido si le contestaría a Malfoy, la verdad no se sentía con fuerza para aclarar sus cosas con el rubio, ya demasiado tenia con Ron.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, vio algo que hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedacitos, Draco y Pansy Parkinson, se estaban besando enfrente de ella. Cuando el chico la vio, trato de separarse como pudo de su compañera y se acerco a Hermione al ver que ella lloraba

-Dejame que te explique, por favor

-Andate, no te quiero ni ver, ¿No te alcanza con madarme cartitas a mi? Mentiroso, y yo como una estupida creyendo que me querías

- Yo te amo! todo lo que dice la carta es verdad!

- No te creo nada, no me busques mas, ya me perdiste para siempre

Hermione se fue a su habitación llorando, dejando a Draco dolido y confundido.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos fue a cenar, tenían muchas cosas en las que pensar…

Hermione no podía creer que había estado a punto de dejar a su novio para estar con ese imbecil, no lo entendía, ¿para que la ilusionaba?

Ella como toda buena Griffyndor, era muy orgullosa, y no iba a sufrir mas por ese idiota, al menos no se lo demostraría, como sea lograría arrancarse ese sentimiento que hacia tanto tiempo albergaba en su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! Les dejo el capitulo 3, espero que les guste la historia, la verdad es que me gusta mucho escribirla y espero que disfruten leyéndola

Beso, dejen rewies

Draco se sentía terrible, ahora si que perdía cualquier esperanza de que Hermione lo amara…

Si tan solo pudiera explicarle lo que de verdad sucedió, que Pansy siempre lo buscaba, por mas que le explicara que el amaba a otra, y ahora, Hermione los había visto y todo se había arruinado entre ellos, nunca volvería a confiar en el.

Desde hacia un rato se encontraba en la sala de los Menesteres, necesitaba esa paz y esa tranquilidad, que esa sala le transmitía.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? De lo que estaba seguro es que Pansy, pagaría por lo que le hizo.

Por otro lado no entendía por que Hermione, se había puesto así, cuando los vio, si ella estaba de novia, y por ende enamorada de otro, ¿porque le decía que el la había ilusionado?

¿Acaso ella estaba enamorada de el, y había esperado que el le dijera que también la amaba?

El rubio no conocía las respuestas de ningunas de las preguntas que tenía en su mente y decidió hablar con la única persona que lo entendía y conocía su amor secreto por la castaña, su padrino: Severus Snape.

Aunque parezca imposible para la mayoría, su padrino era la persona mas noble que había conocido, y siempre estaba para ayudarlo y aconsejarlo.

Por eso, se levanto rápidamente, y fue hasta las mazmorras, donde estaba el despacho de su también Jefe de Casa. Por el camino, se encontró con Potter y Weasley, pero Hermione, no se encontraba con ellos, esto lo preocupo mucho y lo hizo sentir culpable, porque sabia que si ella se sentía mal, era por su culpa.

Por suerte, pudo pasar sin que se iniciara ninguna pelea ni discusión, que por cierto era lo último que quería, con lo mal que se sentía.

Cuando llego a la puerta del despacho, toco dos veces, antes de escuchar un seco, adelante.

Severus Snape, se encontraba, sentado frente a su escritorio, corrigiendo unos trabajos, que por su expresión, no estaban bien hechos.

- ¡Cuanta basura!- mascullo entre dientes, enojado. Luego, levanto la vista, y vio a su ahijado

- Buenas noches, Draco. De repente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, su ahijado tenía cara de preocupado

- ¿Te pasa algo?

El rubio primero se sentó en la silla que había frente a su padrino, antes de contestar:

-Hermione nos vio a Pansy y a mí, cuando nos estábamos besando en el pasillo

- ¿Pero recibió tu carta?

- Si, y me dijo que no la busque mas, que no la ilusione, y todo por la idiota de Pansy, que nunca acepta un no por respuesta

Severus se sentía muy mal al ver a Draco así, la verdad es que lo quería mucho y no quería verlo sufrir porque aunque no lo parezca, era un buen chico.

Padrino, ¿Cómo arreglo las cosas con Hermione?

Decile la verdad, y decile lo que sentís por ella

Pero ¿si me rechaza?

Draco, recorda siempre**,**** el arte de vencer se aprende en las derrotas .**Ojala yo hubiese tenido el valor de declararle mi amor a Lily, quizás ahora no tendría que lamentar tantos errores

Y lo mejor de todo es que Potter no existiría! Padrino y ahijado se unieron en una carcajada por el chiste del segundo.

Severus se quedo pensando y de repente se le ocurrió una excelente idea para que Draco y su amada tengan la oportunidad de hablar a solas

-Mañana les hare trabajar juntos, para que se queden a solas y le expliques todo

- ¿Cómo me vas a poder ayudar?- Dijo Draco incrédulo

- Algo se me va a ocurrir…-dijo Snape con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-¿De verdad crees que tengo oportunidad con ella?

-Claro que si, nadie la ama como vos, solo tenes que demostrárselo.

-Gracias por ayudarme - De nada, y basta de ponernos sentimentales, que ya parecemos un par de Griffyndors, bueno, ya tenes que irte, tene cuidado por si te encuentra Filch

-Bueno, hasta mañana, gracias de nuevo por todo

-Buenas noches, suerte mañana-Snape le guiño un ojo a su ahijado

Draco salio sonriendo y se dirigió a su habitación, con la intención de dormir y soñar toda la noche con su castaña.

Hermione estaba en su habitación con Ginny, su mejor amiga, llorando desconsoladamente.

¿Por qué lo sigo queriendo?, si es un idiota

El amor duele, siempre es así,

Pero yo estoy de novia con tu hermano, que me quiere de verdad y me respeta, me duele no poder corresponderle

Herms no es tu culpa , Ron sabe que vos solo lo queres como amigo

Pero el por lo menos lucha por mi, intenta que lo ame, en cambio Draco se dedica a besarse adelante mío con la tonta de Pansy

-¿Intentaste escucharlo?-Ginny intentaba calmar a su amiga

-¿Que queres que escuche, que me mintió, que juega conmigo?-Hermione se sentía muy triste, ya no entendía nada

-¿Entonces porque te manda cartas diciendo que te ame, si no lo siente?

-Ay no se, ya no entiendo nada-Hermione por mas que trataba no encontraba nada de lógica en todo este asunto

-Encima lo peor de todo, es que mañana tenemos clase de pociones con los de Slytherin- Lo ultimo que quiero es tener que ver dos horas seguidas a la flamante parejita

-Deja de pensar en eso y trata de descansar un poco- Ginny le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a su cuarto.

Por más que intentara, Hermione no podía sacarse de la cabeza y mucho menos del corazón al rubio que hace tanto amaba.

¿Qué le diría a Ron? Se sintió tonta al recordar que estuvo a punto de cortar con su novio para estar con Draco.

Ella quería con todas sus fuerzas creer que de verdad la amaba, y lo que vio fue solo una confusión, pero sabia que algo así era improbable, las cosas son como son, y no cambian solo con desear.

Cuando Hermione se levanto al otro día, estaba muy cansada, ya que no había podido descansar bien, sus pensamientos no la dejaba en paz ni un momento.

Se dirigió al baño para ducharse antes de bajar a desayunar con sus amigos en el gran Comedor, talvez un baño caliente la ayude a relajarse.

Media hora después salio de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, se peino como pudo su pelo, y bajo a desayunar.

Al llegar a la sala Común se encontró con Ron, que rápidamente se acerco a ella y la saludo con un beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Buenos días amor

-Buenos días –respondió Hermione secamente

- Te traje un regalo, hoy cumplimos 2 meses de novios, ¿Te acordas?

Acto seguido, le entrego un pequeño paquete rosa con un moño plateado, que contenía una pulsera de plata que tenía un mensaje grabado que decía: Te amare por siempre.

-Es hermoso, gracias, tu regalo lo deje arriba en mi baúl, después del desayuno te lo doy

-No hay problema, el regalo mas lindo sos vos-Ron le dio un tierno beso y se fue hacia el comedor

-Nos vemos en un rato- Te amo, nunca lo olvides

-Yo también-dijo ella, triste

Hermione se preguntaba como podía ser que no amara a Ron que era tierno, dulce y que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. En cambio perdía el tiempo pensando en un idiota que no valía la pena.

En ese momento decidió que se olvidaría de Draco y se ocuparía de hacer feliz a Ron y ser la novia que el se merecía.

Lo que ella no sabia, es que un Malfoy, nunca se rinde, y el iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograr que ella lo ame, cueste lo que cueste.

Por eso decidió dejarle un regalo sorpresa en su banco en el aula de Transformaciones, que era la primera materia que tenia ese día después del desayuno.

Después de mucho pensar, Draco penso, que tenia que convencerla de que de verdad la amaba y que había cambiado. Y por eso decidió darle este regalo: un ramo de rosas, que contenía una tarjeta que decía: **Si la distancia es el olvido, ¿como te siento aquí conmigo? Después de desayunar, ella se dirigió al aula, que estaba vacía, se sentó es su lugar habitual, y de repente se dio cuenta que había un hermoso ramo de flores con una tarjeta, lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza fue que se las mando Ron pero descarto esa idea porque de ser así se las hubiese dado personalmente junto con la pulsera. Y entonces vio la tarjeta y reconoció la letra de Draco Malfoy, ¿es que ese mentiroso, nunca la iba a dejar en paz?**

** Tenia muchas ganas de llorar, y también tenia mucha rabia contenida, no entendía para que se hacia el romántico con ella, si le había dejado bien en claro, que prefiere a cualquiera antes que a ella.**

**Como si el mundo se hubiera empeñado en empeorar su vida, en la hora de pociones paso lo peor:**

**-Préstenme atención- dijo Snape en su tono habitual-En las próximas clases trabajaran en la elaboración de una poción muy complicada**

**Snape al ver las caras de terror que tenían sus alumnos les dijo; -El trabajo será en parejas pero yo les designare a su compañero**

**Así empezó a elegir las parejas de trabajo, hasta que nombro a Hermione;**

**-Granger, vos vas a trabajar con…Malfoy. Hermione se quería morir ¿Por qué ella? Si lo único que quería era alejarse de el para que no la lastime mas.**

**Un movimiento en la silla de al lado la saco de sus pensamientos:**

**Hola amor ¿Cómo estas? Draco le sonreía tiernamente, pero Hermione seguía muy enojada y se lo hizo saber:  
-Nunca mas me digas amor, ¿entendiste?**

**Bueno amor no te enojes**

**Basta ,Draco no estoy jugando, déjame en paz y no me mandes ningún regalito**

**¿No te gustaron las flores?**

**No necesito que me regales nada, para eso tengo novio**

**¿Sabes que? Ya me cansaste. yo lo único que hago es amarte y vos solo me tratas mal**

**Si tanto me amas ¿Por qué besaste a Pansy?**

**Porque ella me busco y me beso a propósito , yo no quise besarla, solo te amo a vos**

**Cuando Draco termino de hablar, Snape dijo:**

**-Ya se termino la clase, pueden irse**

**Rápidamente ella guardo todas sus cosas y se fue, necesitaba pensar en lo que le había dicho Draco.**

**No sabía que era, pero algo en ella, le dijo que Draco decía la verdad y que debía seguir a su corazón**

** Apuro el paso y decidió que ya era hora de tener una charla con Ron para aclarar sus sentimientos y decirle la verdad**


End file.
